NEW MOON its jacobs turn
by bellablack91387
Summary: this is how it should have happened. it starts at the end of new moon when bella goes to italy - and ends the way it should have. enjoy! note: Some parts of our story are direct quotes from stephaniemeyer & are not original. please review!
1. Chapter 1

Part I - Realizations

"Bella - I'm begging you!" Jake pleaded. I grabbed his hand and he was trembling.

"Alice could you give us a second" I asked?

"Bella we may already be too late!"

"Alice, please - just one second!"

"Bella -"

"You heard her bloodsucker - go outside!" Jacob sneered. And Alice disappeared.

Being alone with Jacob felt so right - and as he wrapped his warm arms around me we seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. There was now a part of me that didn't want to go - a part of me that wanted to stay here, with Jacob. But whether or not I loved Jake, I couldn't let Edward die for no reason.

"Jake I -"

"Bella no! If you go I'll never see you again" as he said this, his grip on my waist tightened.

"Yes you will Jake! I promise I'll come back for you!"

"Hah!" he smirked "once you save him you'll just want him back and forget about me -"

"He doesn't want me back - he's already made that clear!"

"Then why is he going to kill himself for you?"

"Because he feels guilty that's why."

"I didn't know bloodsuckers had feelings."

"Jake" I said "I won't forgive him for leaving - you can guarantee that. But I will never be able to forgive myself if he kills himself over me - over what you said!"

"Hey! That's not my fault! I'm not the one who told him you were dead-"

Arguing with Jacob was pointless - he wanted me to stay and he was going to fight until he won. Still, I couldn't let Edward die. Even though he had hurt me - I still cared for him and I couldn't imagine a world where he didn't exist. I knew I had to save him; still Jake had put me back together when Edward had torn me apart and so I owed Jake for that.

As Edward had started to become just a faded memory Jacob became more real - as well as my love for him. Although I loved Edward and longed to see him - talk to him - touch his marble skin - I could never have a life with him. He had been right and I knew that now. If I wanted to stay in touch with my family and friends and perhaps start a family of my own I would have to stay human. Having only ever loved Edward I wasn't in touch with what I could have with a human boy. Or an almost human boy. A boy like Jacob. Yes this new life had defiantly presented its self to me in the months since Edward had left. and this life became more real as I felt Jacobs warm arms around mine and even more real when I reached up and pressed my lips to his. And Jacob kissed back and didn't have to restrain.

A sudden wave of anger rippled through jakes body – distracting me from our kiss. Something was making him mad. And when his lips found mine again a second later, I could feel him kiss me with more passion. A passion driven by his anger, an anger that intensified until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder – and I had to pull away.

"Bella, I understand if you don't want to go"

"No Alice! I'm not gonna let him die." I replied

"If you're sure Bella, I don't want to force you –"

"Yes Alice. I am sure. I need to do this" that would be my final answer. Whether he wanted me or not, I couldn't imagine a world without Edward. Besides, he deserved happiness and I wouldn't let him give up his whole existence over a misunderstanding. There was no question. I had jumped to see him. I could run to save him. I had to.

"Bella" Jacob whispered "please." I felt a pain stabbing at my chest when I though of how I was hurting him. I would come back for him. I loved him too. And he wanted me. And so he could have me – after this was over.

"Jacob. Listen to me. You kept your promise: to never hurt me. let me make a promise to you. One that I won't break: I will come back for you; Let me go and fix the damage I've done and then I will be back. For you I promise that Jake. You have never let me down and I know that. Trust me here.

"Bella, just be careful please."

"Don't work Jake, honey. Alice will protect me" I looked at her in reassurance.

"Well I will never keep a promise to a dog" she said as she glared a Jacob questioningly. "But Bella is like a sister to me. I would never let anyone hurt her." She glared a Jacob like her message was meant for him.

Jacob was already shaking when she grabbed my hand and my suitcase. She didn't let go until my seatbelt was on.

"Goodbye" I whispered. But Jake was already gone. As we pulled out of Charlie's driveway I caught a glimpse of something white by the side of the forest. It looked like a piece of a shoe.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II - Replaced

The ride to the airport was silent – so was most of the plane ride. I tried to think about Edward. I had waited for him – cried over him for so long. But when I thought of him now he didn't stay long. there was a new voice in my head in my head – a warmer voice. It was not the voice of velvet that had suffocated my mind for so long. This was a different voice – a perfect voice – Jacobs voice. He was telling me that he loved me; it wasn't a warning voice but a comforting voice. He was telling me to have fun with life, but to come back to him because that's where I belonged. He was telling me that we were supposed to be together and that he loved me. I don't know why or when this happened, but I believed this voice.

This was wrong! I had been waiting for Edward. I didn't have these same feelings for Jacob. But I couldn't argue with myself. Something had moved. A weight had been lifted. These feelings for Jacob had been there all along - blocked by the supernatural. I realized that at some point I had let Edward go. The poisonous root that had captured my heart had withered away. I don't know when he left. Perhaps when I was drowning – so close to death – because of him. And then Jacob had saved my life. Given me a second chance and I could see now where my future was headed. It was growing stronger for me and I could see this future even stronger when Alice told me that she could not.

"Bella!" Alice spoke, surprised, breaking the silence.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"I was watching you, to see if we make it in time. But Bella, your future just disappeared." I was silent. I didn't know how to respond to this. It was awkward not only because Edward was her brother but because Jacob was her enemy.

"I heard that you can't see past werewolves." I decided that was easy enough.

"if you have chosen him Bella, then why are you here?" how was I going to explain this?

"People are complicated"

"Well vampires aren't as complex as humans. We know what we feel. Edward is madly in love with you." no he wasn't. Or maybe Alice didn't know the obvious.

"Don't tell me this" I muttered

"Ok Bella if you have made up your mind. I just thought –"

"He told me how he feels about me"

"He was lying Bella – lying for your protection" yeah right. Alice could see enough of my future by not being able to see it. Why was she trying to convince me of something that she knew wasn't going to happen?

"For my protection?" I questioned. This was so typical Edward. "When he left my dad almost sent me back to live with my mom. I was depressed for months! I took up motorcycles and cliff diving two things that defiantly aren't safe-"

"I'm not seeing the connection –" if she would only let me finish.

"When I was doing dangerous things, Edward came back. I could see him Alice, I could hear his voice. He talked to me. It was immature, yes. But your kind is more powerful than my kind. He left a mark on me. It was hard to get over him.

"That's not his fault!" she was so blind for someone who could see the future.

"He promised me that it would be as if he never existed. The failure to keep that promise is what led me to the motorcycles and the cliff diving…..and to Jacob."

"So then answer my question" she sounded upset, distressed and strangely human.

"Ok. I'm here because for six months after you left he was all I thought about. For six months after you left I would have given anything to have him back. That is why I'm here."

"What made you change your mind then, if he was all you thought about…" so many questions! I took a deep breath before tackling this one.

"When I realized that I almost died because of Edward - because of someone who would never come back, I saw how pathetic I had become. That there was a better option for me. Someone who I needed in a healthy way. Edward was irresistible. As soon as he was in reach and I got a taste so to say, I wanted more and more and more. But I couldn't have more. Couldn't give more. I couldn't have more of Edward unless I said goodbye to Charlie, Renée, and Phil. I couldn't have more, until I said goodbye to all my friends. Until I said goodbye to Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

there are some gaps in this story. this is one of them. they should eventually be filled but dont worry, we have all the important parts written. inbetween chapter 2 and 3 is very similar to the original story: bella and alice arrive in italy, steal a car and speed to volterra. the only difference is that bellas head is a little more clear and she is not only worried about edward, but about getting home because she has more meaning to her life now.

Part III –- The Volturi

"Edward, NO!" I shouted.

I ran and hit him hard - a split second before he stepped into the sun - thank god.

"Carlisle was right" Edward whispered. "there is something more for things like me" He kept his eyes closed, not breathing.

"Edward, you idiot. You're alive! Put your shirt on."

"What?"

"Edward, I'm alive, you're alive, and lets keep it that way"

"Oh." Edward quickly dropped me and I caught myself before I fell on the ground. Edward stood and stared at me, unblinking. I don't think he could believe it.

I started to jabber.

"Edward, see, I wasn't trying to kill myself! I was depressed, yes, but I was cliff diving for fun, not suicide" It was odd, wanting Edward for so long, and finally having him here before me. I had missed him so much, it hurt. I couldn't tell if I was happy, or mad at him for everything he had done to me.

When Edward finally moved, I was surprised. He reached out with his hands to cup my face. I wasn't used to the cool, stone hands. I squirmed, not sure if these were the arms I wanted to be in. I forgot how strong he was.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I am so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, to make you depressed. Don't you see, I left to protect you?"

I stared into Edwards's eyes, black as coal. He wasn't as beautiful as my hallucinations held him up to be, but he was still stunning.

Edward started to lean in,

"N-" I started to object, but it was too late.

Edwards cold, firm lips crushed against mine. It was definitely something I had missed. I missed his strong arms and cool skin. But none of it compared to the hot body I had back home. How could he just leave me and then expect me to still want him. I had wanted him for so long, but perhaps it wasn't him I wanted but the feeling of belonging to someone. Jacob filled this need of mine, but he did it in a safer way, a warmer way – a Jacob way. I knew this change in my feelings to be thedifference between destiny and love. And so I stood as still as possible while Edward tried to kiss me.

he noticed my resistance and and after attempting to fore a response from my unmoving lips he looked me in the eyes, like he was searching for an answer.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Edward I'm, I'm so sorry – " I started but just then Edward snapped his head up. A loud CLANG sounded from behind where we were standing. Alice popped though the tiny crack in the door and landed gracefully on her tip toes.

"Oh— Edward! Oh, thank god" Alice breathed a sigh, and then saw how we were standing close to each other.

She stared into Edwards eyes. I watched him as he watched her, it was obvious she was showing him something. Something that I never wanted him to see. But he did. Edward winced, once and then again. He dropped all his arms from my body and took three large steps back.

"I see," his voice was full of pain, and restraint. "It's not like that anymore"

I stepped towards Edward at the same time that someone in a black cloak turned the corner. Edward grabbed me, and guarded me with his body.

The vampire - I could see his hungry, blood red eyes - turned and lifted his cloak off his head.

"I guess we won't be needing your assistance today Felix, but thanks anyway" Edward stood still as a rock, unbreathing, arms clamped tight around me, as if holding me would change my feelings. I squirmed a little, hoping he would get the hint that it hurt, but his arms only tightened.

"No, I think its best if you come with us," Felix said "Aro wants to talk with you… and her" his dark red eyes were mesmerized on my neck, probably imagining it being tore open with his teeth and sucking the blood dry.

No, we're going to get out of this, I thought to myself. I'm going to make it home to Jake. But it looked even grimmer as I saw another vampire with blood red eyes appear from behind Felix.

"Really, gentlemen, we're both perfectly fine, let us be on our way"

"I don't think so" said the second vampire, smooth and coolly.

"Felix, Demetri, nice to see you boys again" Alice's voice rang out steady as she stepped out from behind Edward, but I could sense the inkling of fear there.

"Edward," I whispered "Let me go!" I struggled to move, trying to show him this was not the pair of arms I wanted to be in, and was startled to be short of breathe.

Edward released me, but shoved me behind him. Typical Bella, I ended up tripping and landing in the corner of the room.

"I see how it is," Edward whispered, teeth closed tight not even daring to breathe. "You won't let us go without a fight; well then a fight is what you'll get."

I heard Alice sigh and mutter a string of profanities, which I've never heard come out of her mouth, ever.

I saw Edward tense as Demetri and Felix slid off their cloaks.


	4. Chapter 5

Part III - The Volturi **(**cont.**)**

Felix lay on the dirt floor, slumped over Demetri who had taken the worst of it. Both were out cold, but as vampires who was I to tell how long it was before they woke up.

Alice stood triumphantly over them,

"We showed them not to mess with the Cullens, right Edward?!" she looked relieved to have made it out alive, I don't blame her. Plus she just defeated two volturi vampires, singlehandedly.

"Alice, we have to get out of here- fast" Edward looked worried, extremely worried.

"Oh relax, "Alice said, "They don't wake up for an hour"

"Which might be entirely too long" Edward grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He kicked open the door and Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out. We hugged the shadows, so the sun wouldn't catch the slivers of skin on the faces of Alice and Edward.

I squeezed Alices hand, hard. I kept expecting to see a vampire jump out of the sea of red cloaks and slice our throats in a split second. My breathing started to get ragged, I felt like I was about to collapsed. Edward didn't even glance back at me; he was still processing what he had seen in Alice's mind.


	5. Chapter 4

Again, another gap, in between these two chapters Alice and Edward fight off the Volturi members and flee from Italy. There is one very awkward plane ride home and Edward keeps spoiling Bella and trying - unsuccessfully – to win her back.

Part IV - Accusations

As we pulled into Charlie's driveway I could see Jacob through the kitchen window.

"Someone has something to tell you" Edward announced with an annoyed tone. I knew what he meant and couldn't help but feel happy. I had really missed Jacob.

Before my seatbelt was off Jacob had opened the passenger door.

"Bella!" he said exasperatedly as he pulled me from the car. His warm touch felt nice, it was a little chilly outside. However, as much as I wanted to see him, I really wished he would wait to show his feelings.

"I missed you he announced as he kissed me and – against my better judgment, I kissed him back. It was so hard to resist Jacob. His warm body and the feel of his hands on my face made my blood rush in my veins. Here with Jacob I was complete – the hole in my chest was finally sealed. I was sure now of my feeling for Jacob and they were much stronger than my feelings for Edward. Edward who was standing 5 feet away…

"Jacob stop!" I whispered, and with a slight struggle - he did. Why did I have to hurt Edward this way? Although he didn't deserve my love he didn't deserve this and I felt awful putting him through it.

"Jake can you give us a second alone please?" this was not a question, and he seemed to understand.

"Ok" he said as he glanced suspiciously at Edward. Without meaning to, he slammed the front door behind him.

"Bella" Edwards cold hands on my hair made me shiver in the cool weather. "I see Alice was right – you do love Jacob. I read his thoughts, he loves you too." How I wish he could stay out of other peoples heads. I was at this moment so glad that he couldn't read mind. That would be too painful for him.

"I know I left and in doing so hurt you tremendously. But I want you to know that I had to lie to you so I could leave – for your safety. But Bella I do still love you – I have always loved you and if you would forgive me – give me one more chance I would be so grateful." His hand slipped down to the small of my back and he pulled me in closer. Why did he have to make this so hard on me?

"No Edward, it is too late for that –"

I know leaving was wrong but it was only in your best interests."

"My best interests? Leaving wasn't really the bulk of the problem Edward. It was failure to keep your promise that set me over the edge. If it had been like you had never existed then I might not have been in a severe depression for 6 months."

"Bella if I knew how horrible it would be for you I would never have left. Please forgive me. Besides if breaking my promise is the only thing I did wrong then I have to remind you that you didn't keep your promise to me." That wasn't fair. I was still alive wasn't I?

"Edward. If I hadn't kept my promise, you would be dead right now.'

"Bella you are breaking that promise everyday, even five minutes ago you were breaking that promise. You break it every time you are close to Jacob." This was the last straw.

"Close to Jacob?! Well that is ironic! If Jacob hadn't saved me after you left then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"Bella, young werewolves are dangerous"

"Oh and vampires aren't?! I guess I am still breaking my promise."

'Seriously Bella. You shouldn't be around Jacob so much. It isn't safe"

"Oh great" I yelled. "I guess I'm stuck with mike Newton after all!"

"That's not what I'm saying – "

"No Edward. Jacob was there for me when you weren't. He kept me safe when you didn't. How can you expect me to want to be with you after all you've put me through AND accused Jacob of?"

Charlie's angry voice suddenly interrupted from inside the house.

"ISABELLA SWAN YOU COME IN THE HOUSE THIS INSTANT!!!!"

"Your father is pretty mad at you for coming to save me." He said trying to change the subject.

"We aren't finished Edward." I reminded him.

"Bella all I want is for you to be happy AND safe."

"Well guess what? So does Jacob."

"BELLA SWAN! DO YOU HEAR ME? INSIDE – NOW!" Charlie repeated.

"And you know what else?" I continued? "Jacob wants me to LIVE my life and take risks and have fun…"

"Bella please" Edward was begging me. I hated to hurt him like this. Although now he might know how I felt. I would make it up to him later. Maybe.

"I SEE HIS CAR AND I KNOW YOURE OUT THERE! IF YOU DON'T COME INSIDE IN 10 SECONDS THERE WILL BE MAJOR CONSEQUENCES YOUNG LADY!!!!!!!"

"Edward – I love you – loved you – once, and I am so happy to see you I have waited so long to see you again. But I don't want to hurt you. So don't make me choose – cause it will be him.


	6. Chapter 6

Part V - confusion

As I lay in my bed trying to fall asleep, three things kept me from my goal: Charlie, who had grounded me for life for my rescue mission - Jacob who was running laps outside my house in the rain protecting me from my enemies - and Edward; how quickly he had come back into my life and how quickly I had pushed him away. I hadn't had much sleep over the past few days and perhaps I wasn't thinking clearly. I had longed to have Edward back for so long. Why was I able to tell him I didn't want him without it being a lie? As I willed my self into sleep these three things unraveled beneath my eyelids and created a new path for my life. I could see Jacob and Billy and Charlie – getting older, and so was I. but we weren't alone; I could see Renee and Phil and Sam and Emily and Jacob's sisters and their families, and I could see two small dark haired children on the laps of their grandfathers. But when I looked for Edward in this group of people he was nowhere to be found. He had been erased from my life.

Feeling slightly melancholy I searched for him until I fell asleep.

Before I could find him, I was forced awake by a scratch at the window. Sure that I was awake – I had been outside in my dream – my thoughts rushed to two things. Victoria had gotten through Jacob. Jacob. Where was he, had she killed him? And after she killed me would she take Charlie's life too? Fighting back tears – there was no use in screaming – I considered if my loving Jacob had brought him into this – why did he feel as though he had to protect me? I shouldn't have gotten him mixed up in this.

I shut my eyes – having to look at her would be too much. It would be better to leave with Jacobs face in my mind than hers. "I love you" I whispered. "I'm sorry". Then I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the feel of her cold violent hands.

But when they came, they weren't violent at all.

"Bella, love, why are you shaking? Is everything ok?" Edward asked. And I burst into tears at the sound of his voice because my head was going through emotion overload. Confusion, fear, loss, pain, love, sadness, relief – all in the last 20 minutes. The feel of Edwards's cold strong arms around my shoulders was too much. I felt so vulnerable and so secure at the same time.

My heart was – for a change – barely beating; it wasn't sure what to do next. All the memories came back at once - flooding through the window with Edward and landing hard in my chest. All the nights he would climb through my window and I would fall asleep with my head on his chest. He would talk to me and sing to me and play with my hair. He told me things I couldn't imagine him telling anyone else; secrets, feelings, emotions, fears - secrets that I still held for him. And in the morning even though he wasn't there his smell was so strong, so sweet that I knew he hadn't been gone long. And I would look out my window every morning watching to see when he came back to get me for school.

And now, he held me here again, his granite embrace, his sweet smell, his velvet voice whispering in my ear "everything's going to be ok Bella" but somehow I knew I had a lot more suffering to go through before it was ok again. No matter how hard I wanted to I would never be able to split myself in half. I had told him I didn't want him, but now he made me question myself. I couldn't answer his questions, I couldn't find the words. I couldn't express myself if I didn't know how I truly felt. I couldn't tell him what I wanted if I didn't know. I tried to push him away, I needed to think clearly. I felt like I was trying to swim to the surface – I needed air, my head was getting crowded. He let me go, conscious of the fact that I had rejected him earlier in the day.

I breathed in deeply, still shaking.

"Bella" he spoke my name clearly "what is the matter?" I looked up at his eyes and then back down at my blanket, they were too beautiful.

"I thought you were someone else, that's all." I whispered still not looking up.

His answer was simple: "who?"

"Victoria" I responded.

"Vic- Victoria?" he sounded surprised. "She's after you?" his expression turned from one of concern to disgust. When he spoke again it was to himself "I bet she thinks you're my mate, this is all because of me, I should have known this would happen"

"Edward it's not your fault" I tried to comfort him, but he wouldn't have it.

"Not my fault?! It is all my fault Bella – if I" he paused, "if I hadn't left you – if I hadn't left you this would have been over and done with, I can't believe I put you in such danger."

"It's ok Edward –"

"No! This is not ok, I can't be here anymore! I can't be seen with you – do you understand? Don't ever call me don't ever come to visit Alice – I'll – I'll stop coming here - I just wanted to see you so badly, I thought maybe you would be asleep and I could just come put my head back together – say good bye – but I can see that even this was too greedy of me – I've put you in enough danger already just by being here."

"Edward what are you talking about?" this was too much; my brain was sentences away from exploding.

"Bella" he said frantically, staring into my eyes, "she thinks you're my mate, she thinks it would hurt me to have you killed – just as it hurt her when I killed James – and it would hurt me – but I have to make her think it wont." He was staring into space, his grip on my face loosened, he was thinking of something. "I need to make her think I've moved on, I will go – I will go up to Denali and find Tanya, I promised Carlisle I would visit. And you - just continue like you have been, but make sure she knows about you and Jake, don't make your love a secret Bella, it would be better for her to try to hurt Tanya – it would be easier for us to take her down. Do you understand?" I thought I did, but something in my head was confused – as usual these days. I tried to figure out what it was, I replayed Edwards's words in my mind and I found what I was looking for – Tanya. Picturing her with Edward - hearing "Tanya and Edward" was so strange to me. even more strange is that they could kiss and do more he couldn't hurt her. jealousy went spearing through my chest as I thought of that combination – what happened to Edward and Bella, it was quickly dissolving into memories - and as I tried to grasp the reality of it, I also tried to hold on to a piece of the past.

"You want me to love Jacob and ignore you? You want me to make Victoria think that I love Jacob while you do the same with Tanya?"

"Yes Bella, but it shouldn't be hard - you won't be lying to yourself - and to Jacob - as I will be doing to myself and Tanya." I felt better when he said this knowing that he did still love me. But something felt wrong with that statement too.

"How will you know I wouldn't be lying?" I asked him

"Bella, you do love Jacob, I have read his mind, he has shown me things, don't try to kid yourself, you even told me yourself this afternoon don't trick me like this."

"I didn't mean that in regards to my feelings for Jacob - I do love him, I meant it in regards to my feelings for you – I love you too."

His lips came down hard on mine then, and that was the limit of what my brain could handle - I exploded. My hands were in his hair and my lips were moving with his as much as was possible. He played along for a minute and then stopped, looking at me with eyes that could have made me cry. I could see being with me brought him memories of our past too – and these experiences now would hurt him more later on.

"I need to go" he said as he pushed me away. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't lying to me – you're very hard for me to read."

I watched him – silently – as he jumped through my window. He was graceful, more graceful than Jacob, even after his transformation, but having him back, kissing him again was so strange – perhaps he wasn't as beautiful as my mind had portrayed him to be all those months. And kissing him wasn't nearly as exciting as kissing Jacob. His touch wasn't sending shivers of pleasure through my body - but tiny reminders of my younger, more Immature self. Jakes trust and encouragement had shaped me into a stronger person, a person who didn't need to cling to their first love to feel like they were important.

I walked over to my open window and could see Jake through the trees at the edge of my yard. He must have talked to Edward first, there's no way he would have gotten past Jake otherwise. I shut my window and locked it so I could sleep in peace. My head felt clearer now. And as I curled back into bed - my other pillow still smelling like Jacob – I fell into a deep sleep knowing that that those moments with Edward had put an end to my questions, I already knew all the answers.


	7. Chapter 7

Part VI - Perfect

I twisted the key and jumped, not so gracefully, out of my truck. I slammed the door and a few rust pieces of red paint fell off.

"JAKE" I shouted, and I knew he could hear me.

"Back here Bells!" I heard a muffled voice behind his house. I slowly walked back to the garage, carefully not to slip on the wet mud because, of course, it had just rained. I pulled my jacket a little tighter around myself, I was kind of worried to see Jake again after all my thoughts about Edward.

"Bella!" Jacob came running out of the garage door with my favorite smile plastered on his face. My heart did a thump-thump as it always did when I realized it was for me.

Jake spread his arms and gave me a giant bear hug. God, I missed this. I wove my arms around his back and could feel his warmth seeping into me. THIS is what it felt like to be whole, normal, and maybe even perfect.

We held the hug for maybe a second too long. We pulled back a little but too reluctant to let go of each other just yet. He reached down and put his pleasantly warm hands on my cheeks. He bent down to give me a gentle kiss on the lips. It felt like it was a kiss of pure sun. It started off slow, but then picked up intensity. It wasn't the same intensity I felt with Edward though, with Jacob it was more natural, I needed him like I needed air, like I needed the sun.

How could I have doubted that this was what I wanted?

"You know the plan, right?" I asked.

"Yah, yah sure. You hang with me. You don't see the leech. No problem." I'm sure Jacob was thrilled about this plan.

"Kay, well you better have something planned because we are going to be spending a lot of time together"

Jake winked at me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into the garage and closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Part VII - At Last

God, I was tired. Jake grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. I cuddled up against him and lay my head on his chest. It felt lovely and warm as his arms wrapped around me. So perfectly safe. I tried to keep my eyes open, so we could talk, but my lids kept fluttering shut.

"Bella." Jake whispered, trying to get my attention.

"Hmmhmmh" I mumbled.

"Do I have anything to worry about?"

"'Bout what?" I slurred.

"Umm," He cleared his throat. "Well, you and…. Well, Edward"

"Jake!" I sat up. He was staring right into my eyes. For the first time that day, he wasn't smiling. Jake was absolutely serious.

"How can you ask that after today? I thought we had a great time" Truth was, we spent most of the day kissing in case Victoria was watching.

"We did, well, I know I did, but you collaborating with Edward on this plan? Are you sure you aren't spending your time with me so Victoria will get off everyone's back and so you can be with him later?" His deep brown eyes stared at my questioningly, like they weren't sure if they wanted an answer.

"Jake, stop being an idiot. I _choose_ to spend my time with you." I put my hands on his cheeks. "I _do_ care about Edward," Jake winced under my hold. "And I _am _doing this so Victoria will go away. But I also love you Jake – more than anything. And I'm sorry, if sometimes you feel that I still want _him_. It is just that it's hard – it's hard for me to have him around, because it reminds me of the past. It's so easy to fall into that trap. But you - you are so much better for me. I didn't see that before. And it may take a little while for me to forget him. But please, please, _please_ trust me when I say that you are who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Jakes eyes began to soften and his lips parted slowly to reveal his teeth. He had my favorite sweet smile.

"Well, Bells, I already knew that _I_ loved you" Jake leaned in and we kissed. This time it was more meaningful. We both loved each other. Jake was who I was destined to be with after all. Losing Edward let me see that.

And there, in Jakes warm, comfortable arms, I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

One month passes…


	10. Chapter 10

Part VIII - The End

I didn't even make it out of la push before my truck died. It didn't sputter at all, it just stopped. Great. I was too far away to walk back to Jacob's. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. He answered on the first ring. He must have been waiting by the phone. I told him I'd call him when I got home.

"Hello?"

"Jake it's me." I answered.

"Bella!" We were past the point of having to identify ourselves on the phone. "Is everything ok?"

There was no way I could be home by now and he knew that.

"Yeah, I'm fine but my truck isn't."

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously. "Did it break down?" that was an understatement.

"Um I guess. It just kind of stopped." I couldn't really give him the technical mechanical answer that he was looking for. "Ok, is there any smoke?"

"No" thank goodness.

"Ok, remember that part that we fixed the other day? Can you open the hood and see if it is still attached?" I think I remembered it.

"Yeah, sure, just a second."

"You remember where it is?"

"Yeah" I got out and looked under the hood. But Jacobs's mechanical skills held true. The piece was still attached. Jacob was amazing. "No its fine - it looks like it did when you fixed it."

"Shit."

"I'm sure it will be fine it just needs a go-"Jacob cut me off.

"Bella I'm coming to get you right now!" he was serious. I could hear the engine of his rabbit start – he was already on his way. "Do me a favor get in the car and stay there until I come get you ok?"

"Yeah sure" I said

"Ok stay in the car I'm almost there. Lock the doors too. Ok promise me. Please Bella."

"Ok I promise. Oh! I see what's -"my heart stopped. A cold granite hand took my phone from my palm and snapped it shut. This wasn't funny.

"Edward what the hell?" I started. "You are supposed to stay out of la push until Victoria is taken care of. Besides, you know my feelings for you" I brushed off his hand and turned around to face him. But it was not Edwards's hand. I froze. I this cold creature had bright red hair. Hair so bright it had been burning a hole in my sanity for the past month.

She had found me.

I could feel her eyes burning holes in my skin as she stared deep into my face. They matched her hair. Her head cocked to the side as she slowly smiled at, her expression changed from one of curiosity to enjoyment. I had been here before. Twice actually. Not with Victoria -but with her mate James and with her friend Laurent. I half expected Edwards head to pop into my mind as it had when he was gone, offering me little bits of advice. To my surprise I saw Jacobs. JACOB! If I didn't get away from her I would never see him again! _Threaten her Bella._ He was pleading to me. His face looked pained.

I was silently thanking whoever's idea it was to not put a single stop light in la push. I mean not that they needed any and not that Jacob would stop at them right now – this must be why he was so worried, Victoria must have done this, knew that she could catch me by stopping my truck. Jacob had figured it out. His mechanical expertise wouldn't let my truck stop so something else must have happened.

"Sabotage?" I screamed at her. This was not meant to be a question. "Really?"

"It worked, right?" she reasoned.

"Not as well as you might have thought. I barely got out of la push. Jacob will be here soon" I warned her. She didn't look scared.

"I guess I don't have much time then" she laughed as she pushed me to the ground. I didn't scream. Who could hear me? I scrambled to my feet but she was behind me. She pushed me down again this time I tripped over backwards and landed on a sharp rock. The blood was coming quickly. I rolled onto my side but she thrust me back down. Again, the same rock cut my thigh, only deeper this time. I looked for a way out but she was all around me. I picked up a stick but I knew it would be no good. Wherever I tried to move she was there. I was trapped, by my worst fear. _Don't give up Bella! PLEASE!_ Jake encouraged me _don't let her win Bella_

"Why are you still after me?" I questioned her.

"Thought you already knew that. Didn't you watch your little Edward with your own two eyes as he fought my mate to his death? You might have forgotten, but I didn't, and now I'm going to help you to remember." She swung her fist down right on top of my leg. The crack echoed through the forest. I didn't realize how close we were to the trees. At first I felt nothing. But then the pain came, small at first and then excruciating. It felt as though the bone in my leg had been crushed into a thousand tiny splinters, each one with is own separate wound. The blood would be too much; I knew if I looked I might get sick. So I didn't. "Feel familiar?" she asked as she laughed.

"You're wrong." I challenged her. "I didn't forget, not for a second. Edward came, and he fought James, yes. But he did not kill him. It was jasper and Alice, and Emit who killed him. So if you want to avenge his death why are you here? After me. Shouldn't you be hunting Rosalie? Or did you come after me because it was easier? Congratulations on your major accomplishment. Killing the measly weak human. It must have been so hard for you. James should be really proud."

"It was hard you little brat" she rebutted "your werewolf friends hid you well. Besides, I think of it not so much as revenge, but rather finishing what was left undone." Arguing with her was stupid. I could never reason with Victoria of all creatures. But She was too strong. I had to have faith that Jacob would come because right now it wasn't looking good for me. I had been close to death before though. Twice in fact. And it wasn't that bad. But this time it would be harder. Harder because I was leaving so much behind. Before nothing had mattered. But I wasn't done living yet. Jacob and I had so many plans. We would go to college, travel, get married, start a family, grow old together. No! I wasn't ready for this! Not now! What would Jake do? He would be heart broken. He would phase and run up north - never coming back. Would he be able to find happiness with someone else? I had to believe that he would.

Just then I heard a car approaching. Though not Jacobs rabbit – a quieter sound. I could barely make it out over the mind numbing pain that was oozing from my leg but this car I could have recognized under any condition. Edwards silver Volvo. Victoria noticed but didn't turn around. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I realized that I was safe. Edward was here and I might not die after all.

"Edward! I gasped. Help!" he turned to look at me but he didn't answer. Instead he floated over to stand behind Victoria.

"Hello Edward" she said calmly. Why was she still standing over me? Why hadn't Edward saved me? He put a hand on her shoulder. He was obviously mad although he seemed to be oblivious to the fact that I was in serious discomfort. As I drifted in and out of consciousness I heard him try to talk some reason into her.

"Stop Victoria. We talked about this." We what? I was delusional. Edward didn't really say that. But he did. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt her. We both lost our loves. But we can move on. Please." I should feel sorry for Edward. He still wanted me. but these circumstances made it a little hard.

"we both lost our loves but how cliché would it be that we found happiness together after killing each others mates"

"She isn't my mate anymore Victoria. Haven't you noticed? Jacob is her lover now. And there's nothing neither you nor I can do to change that. "he crossed the path to stand over me. 'Bella, he moaned. I am so sorry" as he said this he bent down to pick me up. I didn't trust him now. He was cold like Victoria. He couldn't help me. I didn't want him to help me. His trust in Victoria scared me. It hurt, almost more then my leg. He promised me that he would never hurt me. I was about to pass out. I felt like my leg was detached from my body. I couldn't feel anything else except stabbing knives into my flesh. The cold of Edward's body made it worse. For the first time I realized that no part of me wanted him anymore. I knew who I did want but I didn't know if I would see him again. I had trusted Edward but why would he trust Victoria? Would he let me go or would he help her? I almost screamed in pain except I heard Jacob's car in the distance. I felt a wave of relief wash over me when I realized I might be saved.

He slammed the car door. I couldn't see him, Edward was talking to Victoria she was right over me too close I could smell her too well. What did Edward see in her?

"What the HELL is going on here" Jacob screamed. His whole body was shaking. "PUT. HER. DOWN." Edward didn't let go. "NOW"

"Jake, I wont hurt her I promise" Edward said as Victoria put her arm on her waste. I started whimpering at the pain in my leg. Jacob and Edward heard me.

"Well get you to Carlisle's so Bella-"

"YOU won't be taking her anywhere" Jacob screamed as he sprinted over. "Bella honey its ok" he comforted me. Then he held out his arms. "I can take it from here _LEECH_ . He spit the words at Edwards's feet. "She trusted you, and this is how you repay her? By SLEEPING with the enemy?" what? did Jacob know something I don't?I could feel his arms now, the strong muscular arms that I loved. I was safe now. Now that Edwards arms were no longer full Victoria put hers around his waste.

"Let's go Edward" she whispered to him. He didn't even flinch at her touch. Jacob noticed this. So did I. He was right, there was something between them.

"You TRAITOR" he was beyond mad now. "We all had our suspicions – the pack and I – when we started picking up your scent on her trail. Last time you came to see Bella I thought I smelled her on you but I told myself that wasn't true. It could just be a female vampire smell perhaps one of your family. But I guess my instincts were right. You can't be trusted."

"I'm sorry Jacob." Edward whispered. "I never meant to hurt her. I thought I convinced Victoria to give up the fight"

"Well you thought wrong" Jacob sneered. "And now look what your girlfriend did" nodding towards my leg. "You had better hope she can walk again or I will be after you I swear to god Edward." Jacob was getting so defensive. I knew this was all because of me. I really didn't deserve him. How was it that he had fallen for me and not some other beautiful girl at his high school? I began to feel dizzy as the immense pain in my leg grew more. I tried not to scream as I clutched Jacobs arm. I felt like I must be digging my nails into his arm to keep from screaming but he didn't even flinch. I felt the pain start to take over as I closed my eyes. I wanted to go home, with Jake. But Edward wasn't finished.

"Jacob you know I love her I never wanted her to get hurt. As soon as Alice saw what Victoria had decided I came as fast as I could. She could be dead by now." That part was true. Didn't they know I was here? I wanted to talk to Edward and give him a piece of my mind but I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes. Let alone my mouth.

"Let's go Edward" Victoria repeated as she tugged on his arm.

"NO! Wait." Jacob said. "Edward, we can finish this later. But just one thing: The treaty sill exists, my pack WILL be guarding the border and, if there is ANY trouble with her" gesturing to Victoria "you can be sure that I will hunt you down as fast as I can. I promise you that."

"Thank you Jacob" Edward said. Jacob nodded. "Please take care of her for me since I can't do that myself."

I didn't open my eyes until Jacob was walking me back to his car. "Jake" I said.

"Bella" he whispered back.

"I love you" I told him

"I know" he replied. "I love you too"

"I know". He lay me down on the seat. I was still not fully conscious. My leg hurt more than last time.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital' he told me "I know it hurts. I'm so sorry"

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I asked him. He had done everything right.

"If I had been smart" he said "I would have never let you out of my sight."

"But Jake it's over now" I told him. "And this is such a small price to pay"

"A price for what?"

"Breaking Edwards heart."

He buckled my seatbelt and sped out of la push. A light rain started to fall as he pushed his car to 60. The quiet hum of the rabbit's flawless engine lulled me to sleep as he sped through the streets of forks. The silence was strange. I didn't think it would end like this. As of today my fear of Victoria and my relationship with Edward were over.


End file.
